


Make Love To Me {Larry Stylinson}

by larry_queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis move in together and Harry wants Louis to make love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love To Me {Larry Stylinson}

“Babe,” Harry called to Louis, “did you get my box of scarves out of the backseat?” 

“Yes love,” Louis replied to him, trying to find his young boyfriend amongst all the mess left in the flat. “How about we call it a day and start unpacking in the morning?” Louis suggested as he wrapped his arm around Harry.

“Sounds good,” Harry replied, giving a soft kiss to Louis. “I made the bed by the way.”

“You’re the best love, but I don’t really wanna sleep just yet,” Louis said, a smirk creeping up on his face. Harry blushed a shade of the prettiest pink you could ever see, but flashed a cheeky grin. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Louis attacked Harry’s lips with his own and pushed him fiercely up against the closest wall he could reach. Soon enough, Harry was desperately grinding his crotch against his older boyfriend’s hips in attempt to get some friction against his growing erection. “Don’t get too excited yet baby, I don’t want you to cum yet,” Louis whispered in his lovers ear as he pinned Harry’s hips to the wall and guided his lips down to Harry’s neck, giving him love bites that would leave marks for days. 

Clothing began to peel off and they boys made their way to the bed. In nothing but their boxers, Louis pushed Harry down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby,” Louis practically growled at the boy as he roughly pulled down his boxers and grabbed at Harry’s hard cock. 

He began to jerk Harry off quickly, trying to build him up as fast as possible, just like every other time they’ve had sex. Every time in the past it was always a quickie due to the other boys being around all the time and their crazy schedule, but Harry wanted more. He wanted to make love to Louis like he had always imagined. “Louis, stop,” Harry begged.

“Why, are you close babe?” Louis said, continuing to move his hand along the boys shaft.

“No, I just don’t want it to be like this,” Harry admitted, feeling guilty the second he said it. He knew Louis liked it like this, rough and fierce.

“What do you mean?” Louis questioned as his hand released Harry’s throbbing cock. 

“It’s like this every time Lou. I-I don’t want it to be rough all the time. I want it to be slower,” Harry explained, sitting up, and then paused, “I want you to make love to me.” Harry felt guilty for being so expressively “needy”, so he let his head fall to avoid making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Louis truly didn’t know what to say to his younger half. For starters, he’s never “made love” to anyone. He likes it on the rough side, so it’s always been rough weather he was the bottom or the top. Also, he didn’t know with to do with a sexually frustrated Harry. Usually when Harry is sexually frustrated, he fucks him until Harry sees stars. 

“We can do that baby, just lay down and I promise it’ll be perfect, just like you want. I’ll make love to you baby,” Louis said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curly locks, trying to sooth him. Eventually between Louis trying to calm him softly and talking himself into believing he wasn’t being as needy and desperate as he thought he was, he laid on his back and looked up at Louis. 

Louis ran his hands back down the boys side and back down to his partners cock. He began to pump it again, but this time much more gentle, letting all the love that he had for his young boyfriend start to pour out of him. “Tonight is all about you baby. Anything you want just let me know,” he said before leaning up to kiss Harry on the lips, not breaking the contact he had with his dick. 

He continues to pump Harry’s cock until he started to feel the boy tremble beneath him. He separated their lips, moved down, and took the boys tip into his thin lips. He sucked lightly until whimpers erupted from Harry’s mouth, his back arched, and his load spilled into Louis’ mouth. Lou sucked until his boyfriend came down from his high. Harry looked down at him and smiled shakily before letting his head fall back down onto the pillows. “You ready baby?” Lou asked. 

“N-no,” Harry said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and a knot forming in his stomach. 

“Why not love?” 

“I-I need to, um, I need to be,” Harry mumbled out, not knowing how to be the slightest bit dominant. I mean, he’s topped before, but Louis was a power bottom. Somehow, Louis still managed to understand what Harry needed, so he turned Harry around so he was laying on his stomach and spread his legs. He slipped in two fingers easily and began to scissor Harry’s hole. Harry shook at touch and let out a moan that would put any pornstar to shame into the mattress. 

Louis put in two fingers and finally a third before he knew Harry was ready. He flipped Harry back over onto his back, removed his fingers from his boyfriend’s hole and placed them in Harry’s mouth. The boy immediately began to suck on them, keeping his eyes locked on Louis. Louis looked down at him and admired the boy. He was already wrecked. Tears were forming in his eyes, his body was shaking, and his mind was in a completely different place. In his head it was just him and Louis, nothing else. Harry released Louis’ fingers and looked up at him, ready to be properly made love to. 

Louis bent Harry’s legs up so his hole was on full display to him. Thinking back on the fact that he said this night was all about Harry, he dipped his head in between his boyfriend cheeks and began to place tender kisses on Harry’s pink hole. Harry’s lips parted at the feeling of his boyfriend's lips roaming around his hole, and let out a moan. The moan only prompted Louis to smirk and use his tongue to tease the boy. Harry started to grind down into Louis’ face, but Louis’ tight grip on Harry’s hips held him in place. Once Louis knew the boy had had enough, he moved back up and connected their lips one last time before lining himself up with Harry’s hole and sliding in slowly. 

Once Louis was buried balls deep in Harry, he started to thrust into him slowly, until Harrys hands flew to Louis’ back and he started screaming and moaning. “Lou go faster,” Harry let out with a loud moan. Harry’s wish was granted and Louis went to his normal pace, which Harry was pleased by as he gripped the sheet with one hand and Louis’ back with the other, leaving scratch marks along the way. Louis kept going until he found that perfect bundle of nerves inside Harry. Once he hit Harry’s prostate, Harry called out Louis’ name and Louis knew it wouldn’t take long after that.

After a chant of Louis’ name along with screaming, Harry became undone right under Louis. Louis helped Harry ride out his high and once he knew Harry had nothing left in him, he pulled out and kissed Harry on the forehead. “Babe?” Harry asked softly, looking up at Louis through watery eyes. Louis looked down at his wrecked baby and raised an eyebrow. “What about you?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis’ still swollen cock. 

Louis would have just jacked himself of later, knowing tonight was about Harry, but since Harry pointed it out he couldn’t refuse the help. Louis laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head and smirked at Harry. Harry blushed and took that as his cue, slowly crawling over to Louis and lowering his head onto his large member. Harry sucked at his already close boyfriend’s cock until Louis released into his mouth. Knowing how much Louis loved it, Harry swallowed all of it then crawled back up the bed into Louis’ outstretched arms.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly, as they began drifting off to sleep.  
“Anything for you love, always remember that,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s temple one last time before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written and I hope you all like it. Leave a comment if you liked it. Prompts are always welcome :)


End file.
